Not so helpless
by Marlene Phoenix
Summary: In search of company on a boring day Nami finds Zorro not where he'd usually be found. Afraid that maybe something happened looks for him but can't find him. Has he fallen off board asleep? Or maybe he's left? Angst&Fluff! ZoNa OneShot & Epilogue!
1. Not so helpless

Disclaimer: No, I'm pretty sure that I don't own One Piece.

Author's Note: Another OneShot (however there's gonna be a short epilogue).

Anyways, the latest episodes they show here in good old G. is the Skypia arc and there's no way around noticing the obvious connection between Zorro and Nami. With him _always_ protecting her and looking out for her, the way they quarrel differently from earlier episodes. Come on, who can deny that there is something going on?

Notice: Besides, I've internet again. Internet plus lots of time… a great deal. I think there'll be some more updates from now on; maybe reading some nice reviews motivates me even more. Yeah, I'm talking to YOU, hot stuff! ;)

Important: I know that in one of the manga there is a sketch of the "Going Merry" and its inside but since I need my money for more essential things like the rent, food, clothes and so on, I've only a limited budget for the category "fun stuff" and sadly manga and anime belongs into that category. I think what I'm trying to say is that I do not own the OP series, so I probably describe the "Going Merry" completely wrong. If anyone has a scan of mentioned manga pages, please sent me!

* * *

The sun was burning down on the deck of a small pirate ship called "Going Merry" by its crew. Just like the ship itself, with its giant lamb as a figure head, this crew was a motley company, a weird sight to anyone who first met them and wasn't as open about these things as Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the men and women on board. By those who spoke of them in disdain they were often called the straw-hats even though the only one of them with a straw-hat was said captain who loved that hat dearly because it was a memory, a dream and a promise all in one. 

All of these people had found together because of their hopes for the future. They were a few of those who believed that it was not fate leading to greatness but one's own doings and such they took matters in their very own hands.

But however fast they wished their journey to proceed finally achieve their goals and however exciting their trip along the Grand Line often was, certain days were just like this one: boring.

And to the same conclusion the "Going Merry"'s navigator came as she wandered the ship, in search for something. She wasn't sure what it was she hoped to find but Nami had nothing else to do anyways. What she found however didn't help her get over her boredom at all, maybe only frustrated her further since it was not much of a challenge watching Luffy stare out on the open sea, dreaming with his eyes open of meat, neither did she feel interested in Usopp's and Chopper's game of chess, especially with Usopp frequently taking a good half an hour planning his next move and still losing the game. Nico Robin, latest addition to the small crew, wasn't an option either, as absorbed as she was in whatever book she was reading then and visiting Sanji in his kitchen… well, he definitely wasn't the most intelligent when it came to simply being friends and a lovesick cook was just not what she needed.

Therefore Nami could be found leaning on the ship's rail, watching the waves crash against the wooden barrier, all the while she was chewing on a piece of tangerines, irritated and bored out of her mind. It was only as she licked of her now juicy fingertips that the young pirate lady noticed something off about the picture she had made herself of the ship. Something was amiss, or rather someone the navigator concluded, as she realized that one crewmember was nowhere in sight, although he should be lifting weights or sleeping on the ground right then, right there, on deck of the "Going Merry".

Thinking that maybe the hot sun was the cause that she had overlooked Zorro, she gazed at her surroundings again and the navigator also noted that there was no noise drifting her way, neither snoring nor grunts.

Somewhat bothered, the redhead made her way towards the inside, avoiding Sanji's kitchen on the way, confident that the proud swordsman would not be found in the cook's realm when no meal got served. Maybe their fighting had decreased and over time they had grown into something like crewmates, even friends but both men shunned contact to the other when there was no need.

Marching towards the men's quarter, somehow convinced that he wouldn't be laying in his bed either, the young woman clenched her fists tightly. She was not sure why but with Zorro not where he would usually be found, fear crept up in her because this man was like a pillar to her.

Not that he was totally predictable, he definitely could act most surprising but certain things about him never changed and one of these things was his daily routine of sleeping and training on deck of the ship, as ridiculous as Nami felt even thinking about a quirk of his as that important to her, it was.

There always was that fear of them getting attacked or some kind of catastrophe happening and while Sanji would probably give his life for her that was not what she wanted and Luffy… he just wasn't the one who always protected her and saved her, no it was Zorro who most definitely would not give his life to save her simply because their would be no need to if he was there watching out for her.

Trying to swallow the lump that formed in her throat, Nami then found herself in front of the door, hand already raised to open it and hesitantly she did. As the ship gently swayed, the door then fell open on its own and there it was what she had been dreading: nothing; nothing but empty cots.

She breathed out the air that she hadn't even realized she had held in her lungs for the past few moments, now feeling a little better because her fears had been confirmed and a lot worse for the same reason.

Turning from the room, Nami ran a hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat fast and hard. Grinning grimly she closed her eyes, hoping to chase away the forming nausea but a moment later she had to lean against the wall to not tumble down. It took her a lot time to calm herself a little and she only felt ready to get to her feet as she realized that maybe the young warrior had retreated into the wrong room and was now laying in Robin's bed or in hers. Acting as calm as she could Nami strolled towards that part of the ship, all the while with her thoughts revolving around what they could do when he really was not on this ship anymore.

After all he could have fallen of the deck and been eaten by one of the many monsters down there and maybe he hadn't even noticed, had been swallowed asleep. Perhaps he had decided to leave them, to go and challenge Mihawk once again, or he had felt annoyed by them… by her?

And just what would she be doing then? Of course, she had been doing just fine before she had met Luffy and him and she hadn't needed him at all but that was before and it seemed like such a long time ago, too and when she really thought it over, Nami had to admit that she had needed him even then, after all it had been him and of course Luffy, Sanji and Usopp, who had saved her from her past, who had ridden Kokoyashi of Arlong and his henchmen.

She would have gotten killed several times already on this journey if it wasn't for him and the saddest part of that thought was that she wouldn't have made it towards the Grand Line to get killed at all if it hadn't been for him. She would probably still be working for Arlong and Luffy would be dead. She would have never gotten to know this friendship she felt towards her crewmates, would have never gotten to know Chopper or Robin, if it wasn't for Zorro.

With her eyes stinging, Nami then found herself in the room she and Robin had claimed as their own. It was empty! The young woman fell to her knees, her eyes clouded and tears trailing down her cheeks, the despair distinct on her face.

He had left them! He had left her; he had not felt it important enough to stay for her sake and that revelation crashed down on her like a ton of bricks, breaking every barrier she had and leaving her sobbing on the floor of the cabin. That cabin that suddenly held nothing homely anymore, on a ship that all the sudden wasn't her home any longer, it just felt abandoned and cold, leaving Nami to wonder, even in the state of her mind, if it could be that this ship that had moments ago held all of her dreams, really was nothing when that man was not on board of it. Most strangely the answer was yes.

She asked herself if any of the others leaving them would have the same effect on her and she realized that while it was a horrifying thought it did not affect her just as much.

It felt as if her dreams were as far again as they had been under Arlong's reign, no even farther; unreachable so to say, were they had been so near she had felt she could have grasped them, just a short time ago.

Sitting there on the floor crying; Nami felt alone. She hadn't felt that alone for long, hadn't felt that friendship alone wasn't enough, ever and like a bucket of cold water had been poured over her she understood that between Zorro and her there was a connection undeniably; at least there had been on her side.

The young woman, whimpered, the swaying ship was no comfort at all even though it had soothed a lot other memories' pain already, the creaking planks, waves crashing against its body and all those other noises that had grown to be part of home were nothing the like anymore. The clinking bottles of fine wine that Sanji had stored in the chamber next to their cabin, a noise she had grown accustomed to now held a tinge of hostility, as if these bottles had been placed there only to annoy her; how had she been able to sleep through that? Nami asked herself, anger forming inside of her.

Tumbling a little in the process, she got up, supporting herself on the door's frame and then made her way over to the entrance of the storage room. Oh how she'd enjoy Sanji's shocked face when he'd find that precious wine all over the floor and how she would take pleasure in Luffy's clueless face, Robin for once surprised, Usopp frightened and Chopper…

Nami halted, her eyes widening as she realized what turn her thoughts had taken only to evade acknowledging the truth that there was no Zorro who'd afterwards fight with her and little Tony Chopper, she would scare him, she would scare the person that she had always felt she had to protect, after all he still was a child, even though he was their doctor and Nami knew that Zorro had felt the same way about the small half-human. Probably, he would not approve of her frightening the young reindeer.

Wiping away the tears that still ran over her cheeks, Nami sighed, then hanging her head low she still trotted over towards the door that would lead her into the chamber.

Maybe she should just drown her sorrow in alcohol, one bottle more or less would not make a difference, Sanji always getting a lot more than they needed had its advantages, the young navigator thought and laughed dryly, pushing open the door and stepping into the room that lay in complete darkness because there was no porthole at all. For a few moments Nami stood still after closing the door behind her again, trying to get her eyes used to the darkness and as she could make out schemes of the shelves she carefully set one foot in front of the other, hoping not to rung into anything. But she did anyhow and as she looked down, attempting to see what she had run into, it was a large shadow laying there, almost looking like a treasure chest she assumed but it was a little to shapeless.

Nami bent down and unexpectedly she sensed her heartbeat quicken again, her mouth feeling dry, even though she didn't held her hopes too high she couldn't help hoping that what her foot had touched really was, "Zorro?"

Her voice sounded hollow, unlike normally but alongside the other sounds she could now make out deep breathing in front of her and a small grumble at her question. For a moment everything seemed quiet and then she fell to her knees, once again with tears in her eyes.

How could she have thought that he would just leave them, leave her alone. No, he definitely wasn't totally predictable but some things about him would never change, he was too loyal to leave just like that.

Bending over his sleeping form, Nami let her hand rest on his shoulder. Unlike usually he was not resting spread eagle but lay on his side, in a foetal position, a bundle of cloth supporting his head. The young woman smiled and her hand glided over to run through the man's short hair, earning her another grunt.

"So helpless for once!" she whispered, grinning widely at that and leaning down further, to rest her forehead on his shoulder, taking deep breaths of his smell and he smelled just like always, just like Zorro should smell she concluded.

Knowing that he was fast asleep and that he did not hear her, aware of the fact that he would probably never know just how she had feared he'd left and how frightened she had been of a future without him there to protect her, look out for her, she still spoke.

"Thank you, Zorro! Thanks for all."

A soft mumble was her answer and Nami giggled slightly before looking up to watch his sleeping face some more, taking joy in the fact that even though he was strong, inhumanly strong almost, he still was human; he still was just himself, the same man he had been when they had first met. Well, maybe a little more grown up but he still was Zorro and the young pirate appreciated the realization that it was just him who she had fallen in love with.

Overcome with warmth as it dawned to her that she wanted to protect him as well, at least as far as she could, she leaned down once more, this time to kiss his cheek, but in the long moment she needed to do so, she felt him swiftly turn around under her and his hand grab her neck. That large, calloused hand he was handling his swords with, that hand that could probably break her neck effortlessly. But it did not hurt her, as it pulled her down and then he kissed _her, _as her eyes closed almost instinctively.

Oh how he kissed, the hand that had pulled her down keeping her surprised form from moving, tangled in the mass of red hair, holding her in place and the other now on her cheek, his fingertips running over her skin, still wet and salty from the tears she had shed for him. His touch was tender, lovingly but at first he did not let her struggling form back away. Only after she had relaxed against him, did he loosen his hold, the kiss that had started out passionately, fierce turned softer and slow until Nami pulled back.

Nervous of what she would find in front of her, the navigator didn't dare to open her eyes yet and instead laid her head on her forearms that she had automatically positioned on the swordsman's broad chest as he had pulled her down unexpectedly. Trying to steady her breath and calm her heart that was beating rapidly, she prepared for her next move, all the while still feeling his hands tangled in her hair and stroking her cheek. It passed a long time of silence until the redhead opened her eyes and looked up again, finding his eyes watching her intently, as she had accustomed to the darkness around them.

Trying to speak, her lips moved, still red and swollen from the sudden kiss, but her voice wouldn't work for her and Nami predicted the smirk on the arrogant pirate's face before it appeared.

"Still helpless?" he asked, his voice rough and the woman that appeared so small next to the form of the warrior managed a hoarse laugh before laying back down to rest her body, drained from the adrenaline rushes. She had already closed her eyes again, the sleep had almost overtaken her tired mind, as the one resting below her spoke again.

"Don't you worry; I'll always be there to protect you! I won't leave, got that?" he told her, his voice serious. Nami just nodded before snaking her hands around him, fast asleep listening to the swordsman's heartbeat and his deep breathing, assured that he wouldn't leave her, neither to journey alone nor to die for her.

He wasn't predictable at all, he definitely had a tendency to surprise her with his actions but certain things about him never changed: Roronoa Zorro always kept his word!

* * *

Author's Note: Please Review! 

By the way, since someone reviewed my last OP One Shot talking about spelling errors (namely "favourite" and "colour"), just so you know, I'm using English English for the most time and not American English. Also, I often mix up American and English (note: yes, there are differences, just for those who don't know) simply because I grew up with neither. I'm German, speak German, live in Germany… you know. So, sometimes I use the English form, other times the American!

Epilogue will be out in a few days!


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Author's Note: Well, I told you there'd be an epilogue and here it is. I don't think I've read many OneShot-fanfics that had an epilogue but I thought it fit for this one. It may sound weird but its Sanji's view even though it still is totally ZoNa (mixed with the suggestion of a future SaRo pairing). I just can't imagine Sanji with Nami, I mean I totally adore the cook but still, SanjixNami… no, that's just wrong, in my opinion. I'm just a diehard ZoNa and LuNa fan, while I must admit that I'd like to read or write a NAce some time.

Anyways, thanks a lot for your nice reviews, makes me really happy to have uploaded the fic cause at first I wasn't going to…

Soooo, hope you'll like the epilogue and puleaze review, okay? Thanks!

* * *

He had been searching for her since late afternoon, when he had hoped to surprise Robin and Nami with a special dish and maybe some talk to pass the time.

In the end it had been Luffy who had eaten Nami's and Sanji had to admit that he couldn't even be angry with him for that, after all it was the beautiful young navigator who took too long even for _his_ liking.

Not that the womanizing cook was angry with the redhead for that, she probably had a reason to keep away, she always had, but still he wondered why she didn't want the extra creamy ice cream with tangerine taste he'd made specifically for her.

And the realization hit him hard, Nami had fallen of board and was now drifting somewhere in the wide ocean completely helpless and he hadn't protected her of that fate, he was sure of it. Or was there any other rational explanation? No, probably not!

Just to assure himself because there still was a tinge of disbelief inside of him, the man who had been gifted with the most talented hands for cooking as well as wondrous good looks and smooth charm, began his long journey to find the girl he had promised he would die for if there ever was the need.

And how he searched: he took a look into every chest, even into his kitchen cupboards before asking his crewmates about the navigator's whereabouts. He had no luck whatsoever, when neither Luffy, Usopp nor Chopper had seen her at all for the past hours and Robin only smiled knowingly at him. Such, he returned to searching, this time the cabins but neither in the womens' room nor in the mens' the young cook found his Nami-san and it was then that he really began to panic.

He found himself pacing the small corridor that lead towards the rooms and the small chamber he used to store food, wine and beer in of course.

Yes, Sanji felt helpless and his next decision was one rather unusual, as he strode outside to go and ask for help. Not anyone's help, Usopp and Chopper would only fret, Luffy would be searching the kitchen for food instead of Nami and Robin… well, he didn't want to bother her.

There was only one person left, the arrogant swordsman, sadly the only one on board he trusted with this right now, besides Robin of course but she was too occupied with her book to be bothered, so better wake the sleeping Zorro and have him search for Nami-san.

It was only as he'd almost set foot outside again, as Sanji noted that there was something definitely weird going on and for a moment he leaned back, contemplating. Besides Nami, Zorro had not been on deck or anywhere else, too. Scratching his head in disdain Sanji growled, whipping around to glower at the only door he hadn't opened yet. He just knew where the green haired git was: hiding among countless barrels of beer, enjoying himself with the alcohol he seemed to have grown a liking for.

Stomping in anger, with a death glare distorting his usually cool features, he marched to where he expected the swordsman to be, swearing that if he was wrong with his assumption he'd tell Luffy's vice that he indeed did appreciate him… sometimes at least with then and there not being one of these times.

Huffing, Sanji opened the door a little hesitantly, not knowing what he'd find but as he pushed it open nothing but darkness greeted him. Grumbling a little, he fumbled in his pockets to retrieve the matches he always carried around with him because of his habit of smoking. It was one of the few times that he was glad about his addiction (besides that time when he'd still worked on the Barratie and a hot lady told him just how suave he looked with that cigarette).

Lighting one of the matches, he quickly grabbed what he knew was a candle laying on a box next to the entrance, where he kept it for this kind of situations. And then in the light the shelves on the other side became visible that Sanji first glanced at, out of habit. Then he lowered his gaze until it fell on a pair of large, black boots.

"A ha!" he whispered, grinning victoriously, feeling relieved. His smirk then widened, recognizing that the other man on the floor was fast asleep, a chance he wouldn't let go.

Slowly setting a foot in front of the other, he neared the swordsman and more him got visible, his legs, his chest (Just why did he look so deformed in this shadowy light?) and his red hair?

Sanji faltered as he saw the one he had been searching for originally. He mused what she was doing there before acknowledging what his eyes saw.

Zorro, Nami… Nami, Zorro… Zorro together with Nami, Nami sleeping _on_ Zorro?

Feeling somewhat queasy Sanji closed his eyes, rubbing them before returning to look at the sight in front of him. It was one he had hoped he would never have to witness but as he backed out, breath quickening, he admitted to himself that it was not like he had never thought about "them"; them as a pair, them together, them in a position like this.

He found himself on deck soon enough again, unsure of how he had come there but glad that he wasn't in there anymore. But however hard he tried, the image of _them_ seemed to be burned into his cornea even when he was leaning on the rail to watch the waves crashing against the ship that had grown to be a home to him and to all of them.

Just like when he had first seen them, in each others arms, sleeping on the bare wooden planks that were the floor, the cook did not feel surprised. Shock was apparent in his system but strange enough he all the sudden felt that it had been there for a long time then, that connection between the man who had become something like a friend to him and the woman whom he really did love.

Sanji sighed, feeling his automatic movement of lighting a cigarette and the moment he took a deep breath of the aromatic scent that always helped him to calm down, just like that, he saw a difference.

He loved Nami, he thought, a dry chuckle forming in his throat, but she had never been as much woman to him as Robin maybe, or even the young princess Vivi Nefeltari, no Nami had always been much more than that, a friend, a sister, a crewmate.

And he had seen it coming, the attraction between them had been apparent, still was apparent and he had noticed. Guessing from the smile he'd received from Robin earlier, she had known it as well fully aware that he was not admitting it to himself.

Breathing out the aromatic smoke, Sanji felt someone step up next to him, Robin, he thought.

The hand on his hunched shoulder was hers, feminine but strong and all the sudden, feeling her there besides him, Sanji knew that he really was glad for Nami, maybe even for Zorro that they had found together after a long time of denial.

"You're a good man, Sanji!" Robin spoke softly and he looked up, wondering how it was she always knew what he was thinking. But the cook dismissed that thought a second later because he didn't really care.

"Thanks!" he smiled at her and then resumed watching the sea with a woman by his side whom he was pretty sure he felt more than brotherly and friendly affection for.

* * *

A/N: Review please:) 


End file.
